


初次尝试

by Alice_Cxxxxx



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Cxxxxx/pseuds/Alice_Cxxxxx





	初次尝试

李承协和车勋就这样开始交往了。契机是公演结束之后的一个吻。李承协想不到自己竟然一时冲动探过头去吻车勋，更想不到短暂的错愕之后对方竟然顺从地张开了双唇迎接他。李承协在内心呐喊，这条探进他嘴里来挑逗他齿列的湿漉漉的舌头是真实存在的吗？可是正享受着对方的主动，这个人又拍打李承协的肩膀推他的胸口，唇分时刻别过头去大口喘气，留下红得可怕的耳朵对着他。

是忘记呼吸了。

李承协的心柔软得快要化了。也许是因为李承协呆头呆脑的笑，那猫斜过眼瞪他，却不知道那副可爱样子让李承协差点皱起五官笑出来说kiyo，连忙搂过小猫抚他的背帮他顺气。

于是猫娇的时候愈发娇，在公演的时候大胆地用目光追寻李承协，眼中的柔情蜜意引得粉丝大叫。冷的时候也愈发冷，面对电台节目下班时李承协把他禁锢的热情的臂膀，他又全身上下挣扎着表示拒绝。不过李承协发现他的这只小猫咪好像特别喜欢接吻。尽管车勋在人前依旧努力维持着他的冷都男人设，可是两个人单独相处时不管他之前是多么义正严辞地说着拒绝的话，只要一个吻，蜜桃一样的男孩就熟透了，全身都软了，堪堪挂在李承协身上仰头索吻。

交往一个月，乐队的行程一天也没少。仅有的几次约会，两个人都极珍惜这些珍贵的自由恋爱时光，努力吻得难舍难分。外出去了游乐园坐摩天轮，两个人在摩天轮的最高点吻得呼吸不畅，最后红着脸走下来，车勋却又冷脸了。刚才他把手悄悄探进李承协的T恤下摆里，那个人又不动声色地避开了。以前也是，有几次车勋表示出一点点要更进一步的样子，李承协甚至连伸进他嘴里的舌头都吓得退出去了。

不过今天车勋却不怪李承协。他想起来上个礼拜他因为这件事情向李承协耍了小脾气，接吻时拒绝了对方舌头的拜访。于是他被人搂在怀里，用闷闷的声音问为什么不能做下一步。车勋说做的话不是更舒服吗？李承协却说他还没准备好。车勋说这有什么好准备的？李承协支支吾吾地说没准备好万一。。。万一了半天也没说出来，被车勋一瞪，他便用接近次声波的低音说万一受伤了怎么办。

车勋心里有点甜甜的。他到底要准备到什么时候？正胡乱思考着，已经被领进一条灯光昏暗的小巷。

哼，通往作曲室的小巷。

李承协这时候有点心猿意马了，捏捏车勋的小肉手，快速扫视四周。见四下无人又大着胆子去搂车勋的腰，把脸怼上来亲他耳垂。“阿西，是去作曲室，又不是去开房。”小猫咪烦躁地推开身边人的大头。

车勋答应陪李承协去作曲室一会儿，坐在后面的沙发上安静等待。

当N.Flying 的队长，屋塔房的阿伯几，车勋的承酱忙完一切转头的时候，看到的是猫靠在沙发上熟睡的场面。长长的睫毛漏下密密的阴影，粉嫩的M唇无意识地微张。

于是李承协跪在沙发前，含住这双令他心神荡漾的唇。

车勋是感觉到嘴唇上湿答答的东西在蠕动才转醒的。虽然不满在作曲室里谈恋爱这件事情，小猫咪接吻时还是忍不住陶醉。他轻轻环住李承协的脖颈邀请着。今天准备好了吧？他想。默默把手伸向了李承协的皮带扣，却被截住了。李承协抬眼看看，再次吻住他。这次来势汹汹的，少了几分温柔缱绻，多了几分侵略和纠缠的意味。

车勋觉得天旋地转，所有的空气都快被这个吻夺去了。那条舌头避开他的，去挑衅上颚，又细细侵略一遍齿关、牙龈，卷着他的舌头模拟一些难以描述的动作，发出令人脸红的声音。交往到现在，车勋还没见过李承协这么霸道的样子，一时招架不住，只能喉头滚动着，吧嗒吧嗒吃着这些吻，任由来不及吞下的津液沿着嘴角淌到脖子衣襟上。一吻结束，趁车勋大口喘气时，李承协手游到车勋胯间开始技巧性地揉捏，又轻轻舔舐他白皙的颈侧。当车勋舒服得开始追随着李承协的手掌磨蹭，才发现他的裤子不知什么时候也已经被褪到膝弯了。

昏尼，我好爱你。李承协半睁着狭长的眼说，手上却恶劣地大力捋了两把车勋的器件。

方才李承协含着那物的吞吐的时候，车勋被那里面柔软的高温烫得险些射出来。后来他把手指插进李承协毛茸茸的发间，颤抖着叫承酱的时候，谁知道李承协会一下子抬眼看他。那双眼睛太亮吓到车勋，所以他才会一不小心忍不住释放在那处口腔里。接下来不会有更羞耻的事情发生了，他告诉自己。

暂时没有发生更加羞耻的事情，因为李承协帮他穿好衣服裤子，匆匆整理了东西带他回家。

一开门，车勋感到李承协的动作好像变得有点急躁，拽着他的手臂也没轻没重的，所以当他被变身狼人似的李承协抵在卧室门上亲吻的时候也没多惊讶。夜深了，金宰铉和柳会胜房间的灯都没亮，应该是睡了。不过他们就算听到什么声音，也一定不敢出来。

虽然已经大致做过心理准备，车勋仍然不敢相信自己正以这种高高跷起屁股的姿势趴着。他看不到后面的情况，只能听见㗭㗭嗦嗦拆开包装的声音。随后李承协一手托着他的小腹，一手在那处洞口周围按压起来，却完全没有要进去的意思，抹了好些润滑剂。皮肤暴露在空气中，空调温度似乎特别低，车勋感到周身都很凉，就要起鸡皮疙瘩，可是被抚过的地方，与李承协的皮肤相接触过的那些地方却又很火热。这根手指在键盘上弹出世界上最动人的屋塔房，也握住独特的金色麦克风，曾经也与他合奏过吉他，尽管吉他没有那么熟练，在车勋眼里却是别样的意气风发。那样的手指现在却抚摸着自己的那种地方。真是色情，车勋想。

始终只有一根手指动作着。这要等到什么时候去？车勋快要被这无尽的试探磨去耐心，突然感到那根修长匀称的手指轻轻探入了一个指节，抚平内壁上的褶皱，小心翼翼地探索着。刚刚产下小婴儿的母亲抚摸孩子皱巴巴的皮肤大概就是如此，不过车勋觉得自己快要被摸化了，那个难以启齿的地方接纳着吞吐着李承协的手指，好像变得更热了，流出了一些水又很湿润。

是在找前列腺？好奇怪。车勋只能用两肘支撑自己的头部，顺便扮演一下鸵鸟来掩饰他红得发烫的耳朵。

李承协大概是看出了这份不自在，俯身贴着他的耳朵说：“如果有感觉，小勋一定要告诉我。”说罢在车勋耳后和脊背落下细细的吻，让车勋觉得像是有翩翩蝴蝶沿着脊骨飞过，痒痒的。那温柔的手指又在肠壁徘徊了好久，那里都软得快要化出水来还是没有结束。身后掏挖的水声变得好大，冲击着车勋的鼓膜，挑战着他的自尊心。

他稍稍偏头想看一看李承协，那个人怎么会这样熟练又从容？又悄悄伸手想去摸一摸李承协捞住他腹部的那只手，谁知道那人却把他摁住了：“小勋专心一点，注意力放在这里才行。”还是一点爱抚的一味都没有。车勋假装洒脱地迅速回头，突然感到肠壁上有一点被搔到了，酥酥麻麻的，电流似的传到全身，又转瞬即逝。于是他猝不及防呻吟出声。

声音很小，酥酥软软的猫叫似的。车勋被自己声音里的媚惊呆了，他怎么会发出这种声音？

“是这里吗？”李承协声音中带着藏不住的开心，又带了力道在那附近按了按。有几下又快速擦过了那个地方。

车勋腰都软了，白花花的两腿开始摇摇晃晃。

注意到进入的手指不知道什么时候又多一根，车勋觉得更胀得难受了，李承协又偏头吻过来，恰到好处地分散着他的注意力，手下却不停歇，这下照顾到了前面那位微微抬头的小兄弟。骨节分明的手指轻易包裹着柱身捋动，指甲若有若无地划过包皮，又坏心眼地在马眼搔刮，把人弄的又痒又疼。这股疼劲让车勋觉得差点什么，于是他把脸埋进床单之间，身子却随李承协手上的节奏开始前后动胯。

他不知道这副样子落进李承协的眼底是一幅什么样妖艳淫荡的景象。男孩很白，连臀肉都是白玉一样的无瑕又温润的颜色，此刻却沾了情欲，红润而蒙着一层薄薄的水气。淫靡的水声越来越大，有四根手指可以一起进出那里了，翻出一些白白的津液。车勋开始有一种快要失禁的感觉，大脑中空空的，只有那些原始的节奏。他突然感到一切都被抽走了，一下子觉得空虚，身后不再有那种被胀满的感觉，心里更是空落落的。他隐隐约约再次听见塑料包装纸的声音，正想转头看看，就感到两股之间被一件火热的硬物抵住了。

“米安，哥等不及了。”李承协脸颊也泛着红，他沉下身，粗大布满青筋的柱身在洞口磨蹭。那里已经滑腻得不成样子，李承协也已经足够硬，他好想现在就进去冲撞一番，可是那样一定会吓着容易受惊的小猫咪。于是李承协把男孩的腰压得更低，好让那白白的屁股抬得更高，他才好观察进入时的情况。

车勋突然把手伸到背后，扒开那两瓣臀的时候，李承协不敢直视那里面的情状便感到下腹涌上一股热流，胀得他头都晕了。于是他一沉身，把那紫红色骇人的大东西一下子顶进去一截。车勋闷哼一声，眼泪都快出来，却倔强地摸到李承协的腰身，往自己身上摁，像是在催促。

“承酱，快点。”车勋红色眼角的水光亮晶晶的，大概比草莓酱还甜腻一百倍，甜进李承协心里。

很快李承协便满足了他，他已经完全进去，湿热温暖的甬道从四面八方压迫着肉棒，甚至契出上面青筋的形状。那里已经被充分地开拓，热情地接纳着李承协，随着他逐渐加快的动作有节奏地收缩。李承协甚至觉得那处软肉像是活了一样对他又吮又吸。

当车勋要求看着李承协的脸的时候，他几乎只剩下说话的力气，只是感觉到李承协的胯骨把他两腿撞的更开了，大概这是他至今为止人生中身体最柔软的一刻。车勋觉得脑袋里茫茫然的，被拉入漩涡一样越陷越深，只能把李承协的后颈搂得更紧些，像是怕迷路的小孩。身下人的喘息在李承协耳边被放大，湿热的气流抚过他的耳廓，让他只想干些更恶劣的事情。于是李承协含住车勋的耳垂，啃咬舔舐了好一会儿，然后用舌头舔进了耳道。

车勋猛打了一个哆嗦。怎么会有人舔那里？可是李承协不肯轻易放过他，一手去套弄车勋的小兄弟，一手托住他的脖颈和下颌继续舔。嘴唇和牙齿都在那里挑逗，直到舔得半边脸湿漉漉了才肯安慰一般地去找他的唇。四片唇瓣一接触，车勋像是受的天大的委屈有了地方倾诉，呜咽一声一下子在李承协手中倾泻而出。

李承协还是插在车勋身体里的姿势，小腹上挂满了白浊。车勋眼神还是难以聚焦，只是不住喘气。

“昏尼是坏小孩，”李承协顿了顿说，“怎么把牛奶打翻在哥哥身上？”说着他抓来车勋的手抹过小腹上的白浊，竟向两个人身体连接处伸去。车勋难以置信这个人竟然朝他讲出这样不知恬耻的话，张了张嘴，却懒得说话，只能闭上眼任李承协抓着他的手作恶。清秀的眉宇拧成小小的山峰，车勋羞得转过头去，又像是难以承受这羞耻，收回手后遮住双眼，不安地扭动着身躯。他不知道这下却把李承协夹得更紧了，突然明显感觉到他身体里那原本就尺寸吓人的东西生生又大了一圈。

洞口很红，挂着刚才抹上的白浊，因为姿势变化的缘故一张一合的，吸得李承协倒抽一口凉气。车勋的整个身体就像煮熟的虾米，看起来更加可口。于是李承协像是再也忍受不了，手伸向身下人的腰侧，将人翻了个身，俯身打桩似的顶弄起来。“昏尼，米安。你太诱人了，”车勋听到李承协低沉的声音在耳边响起。水声更大了，李承协的阳具像是泡在粘腻润滑的淫液里操弄，每次进出都带出淫靡的水声。他的胯骨撞击着车勋的臀肉，是肉体拍打的声响。狭小的空间里一时间充斥着情欲的声音。

情动时分李承协一时不能控制力道似的，大手紧紧箍着小猫的胯骨，大幅度抽送着，凶恶的物件整根出没。车勋的反应更是剧烈，腰塌得更低了，只有屁股高高翘着，脸上的红晕像画布上的墨汁一样晕染开去。他仍然固执地不肯发出太大声音，只有食指纠缠着床单，却不知这欲盖弥彰的喘息声更能激起李承协的胜负欲，使他丝毫不肯放慢动作。他整个脸颊快要能滴出水来，长长的睫毛难耐地一颤一颤，像小蝴蝶扇动着翅膀。李承协看到车勋微微侧过头，喘息着抬眼看了看他。

猫的嗔怪。

李承协心头一动，决定放慢速度不再折磨他，俯身搂住了男孩的腰。精壮的胸膛贴上猫的脊背，虽然两人浑身是汗和体液，肌肤贴合的触感却令人感到满足，身体的契合使两人同时发出一声叹息。李承协没有停下身下的动作，想低头吻一吻他的男孩小巧的耳朵，却被躲开了。身下人抓着床单的手突然改变了位置，颤颤巍巍地伸向自己的腹部。猫的嘴唇微微动一动，得逞似的笑了。读懂他唇语的李承协头脑中像是被放了一把大火，烧光了他的理智。

摸到你了。车勋说。

FIN

by沁桑不吃薯片


End file.
